Halfworlders
| Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Halfworld Robots, "Loonies" | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Halfworld, Keystone Quadrant | BodyType = | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = | NumberOfFingers = | NumberOfToes = | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = Resemble anthropomorphic animals of various species | Origin = Artificially-created animals | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = Keystone Quadrant | HomePlanet = Halfworld, Keystone Quadrant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bill Mantlo; Sal Buscema | First = Incredible Hulk Vol 1 271 | HistoryText = Halfworlders are a race of artificially-engineered, intelligent, bipedal, anthropomorphic animals created by an unnamed aliens species on Halfworld, a planet-sized insane asylum in the Keystone Quadrant. Representing a number of species native to Earth, their cute appearance was specifically selected to make them more pleasant caretakers for their mentally unstable patients. Long abandoned by their original creators due to lack of funds, they were later overseen by Robot Stewards until radiation from a nearby exploding star caused their new masters to gain self-awareness and abandon their post. The Halfworlders maintained order on their planet by continually manufacturing toys to keep up patient morale, which later became a booming enterprise. While bad denizens such as the lizard Lord Dyvyne and mole Judson Jakes tried to turn this industry into one of war, Rocket Racoon and his friends were able to both defeat them and create a "wonder toy" that cured all the "loonies" of their insanity before heading into space to seek new adventures. However, it was later revealed that Rocket's recollection of his days on Halfworld were only half true; implanted memories that he gave to himself to protect the planet from an even more devious threat. Unlike the original story, Halfworld was not in fact a verdant paradise of merry critters and "loonies", but a cold, sterile facility where the insane were strapped to chairs and sedated. One such patient was Star-Thief, an incorporeal lunatic possessing the body of a committed man, who used his possession abilities to turn everyone into bloodthirsty killers. Eventually, Rocket was able to trap Star-Thief's body in the deepest recessed of the complex, which required all animal guards present to open. He then wiped his own mind and left the planet as to remove all temptation of returning, and insuring his captive would remain isolated forever. By happenstance, he would return sometime later and learn the truth, this time permanently defeating Star-Thief by trapping him in a virtual prison. Some Halfworlders, such as Blackjack O'Hare, would become mercenaries in their own right. Others galactic wanders searching for or attempting to avoid their unpleasant past. Members See Category:Halfworlders. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Races of Aliens Category:Halfworlders Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Cyborgs